


Signs of Love

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, hearing impaired matsukawa issei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Last Kinkmas fic of 2020 hope you enjoyed this 12 /11/ days of kink with me!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073966
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Signs of Love

**Author's Note:**

> day 12! free day with matsuakateruten!!

Akaashi sat on the couch in the living room. The house was quiet, surprisingly. It was usually loud while Tendou and Yuuji were behind closed doors. The fact that they were quiet was actually a little scary but Akaashi was trying not to stress. With a book open in his lap, and a mug of tea, steaming on the coffee table that is propping up his feet. He enjoyed the quiet while it lasted, skimming the pages of his book rather quickly and turning the page. As he licked his fingers to turn the page the lock on the door jiggled slightly catching Akaashi’s attention. A very tired Matsukawa Issei walked through the door. With a groan he shrugged off his blazer. He didn’t even notice Akaashi sitting at the couch watching him intently. It wasn’t abnormal for Matsukawa to come home exhausted, but something was different. Akaashi knew it was really bad when Matsukawa took off his hearing aids and set them into the dish beside his keys and wallet. Akaashi closed his book, more like slammed it closed and removed his feet from the table, setting the book beside his cup of tea. Matsukawa didn’t even look up at the other when he made it through the small apartment hallway, Akaashi had to intercept him to get his attention. Matsukawa’s eyes slid over Akaashi like he barely saw him. It took him a minute to register who was standing before him. 

‘Oh, babe. I’m home.’ Matsukawa signed with his hand, giving the other a weak smile. 

With a blank expression, Akaashi signed back. ‘Are you okay?’ Akaashi asked. Matsukawa stared at him for a moment, Akaashi could see gears of deliberation behind his eyes. 

‘I am really very tired,’ Matsukawa answered, he sighed aloud and then rested his head onto Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi moved to wrap his arms around the other's shoulders. 

“Yuuji, Satori, get out here,” Akaashi called, he doubted that Matsukawa heard what he said, but he definitely felt the vibration of speech against his chest as they hugged. 

Yuuji opened the bedroom with purpose. Tendou was standing curiously behind tim. They both looked rather clean, collected. Akaashi really did assume that something nefarious was happening behind that door, but here was clear proof that they were in fact not having sex. Not even making out? What the hell were they doing? No. That wasn’t important right now. It was about Matsukawa. 

“I think Issei had a long day. We should do something for him.” Akaashi explains simply. He takes a step back until his feet hit the couch, and then turns so that Matsukawa is being led by him to sit on the couch. In an instant, Yuuji is rushing to his side, and sitting in his lap. 

‘Bad day?’ Yuuji signed. Te preferred shorter sentences since te were still learning JSL. Whereas both Tendou and Akaashi were a little more fluent. Normally, whenever Yuuji insisted on settling terself into Matsukawa’s lap, the other might groan and pretend to throw tim off. Instead, Matsukawa wrapped strong arms around the other's waist. He lifted his hands up just high enough for all of them to see. ‘Tired.’ He signed, and they all sighed and leaned into the other's embrace. They easily became a pile on the couch, and soon Matsukawa was slumbering peacefully on Akaashi’s chest with Yuuji tucked into his arms. None of them were asleep. 

‘Now what?’ Tendou signed to Akaashi with a curious expression.

‘We should let him sleep,’ Akaashi signed like it was obvious. 

‘Better idea,’ Yuuji signed with a smirk. Akaashi glared at him, but Yuuji just slid off of his lap, to curl ter fingers into his waistband and pull his bottoms down. Matsukawa’s cock was soft and laying gently against his thigh. Tendou sat up from his place on the couch and walked over to the table in front of the door, grabbing Matsu’s hearing aids. He handed them to Akaashi, but he just stared at him. Tendou rolled his eyes. 

“You can whisper praises to him.” Tendou tried to reason with him. 

“Mhm.” Yuuji affirmed. Akaashi, hesitantly opened his palm for the hearing aids and then clipped them around Matsukawa’s ear and turned them on. The other didn’t even notice the touch. He hummed softly and turned his head on Akaashi’s chest. Yuuji was already at work. Akaashi’s eyes widened as Yuuji’s tongue slid along Matsu’s soft cock. Ter tongue piercing rolling against Matsukawa’s flesh. Akaashi wanted to let him sleep, a restful sleep that made him feel refreshed by the time that he woke up. But something about the way that Matsukawa started breathing was a little too much for Akaashi to focus on anything else. The man's chest was already starting to race. Yuuji didn’t even dare take him into ter mouth until he was rock hard. Matsukawa groaned as if he could feel the blood flowing to his hard dick, but he never became conscious. 

Tendou watched with bated breath as Yuuji took his boyfriend into his mouth. Tendou’s face flushed when Yuuji’s name fell from Matsukawa’s mouth. “I’m jealous he knows who is sucking him off even when he’s sleeping, it’s that damn piercing.” 

Yuuji hums happily while bobbing ter head-on ter boyfriend’s cock. Akaashi tries to hide a smirk. 

“Hey, Issei, do you like Yuuji’s mouth on you?” Akaashi says quietly. The other groans and rolls his neck into Akaashi’s shoulder. “Can you hear me baby?”

“Yes,” Matsukawa responds in a groggy voice. 

“Sorry for waking you,” Akaashi says immediately. 

Matsukawa waves a hand weakly yet dismissively at him. ‘Why is Yuuji on my cock?’ Matsukawa's hands tense at the end of his sign as Yuuji hums around his cock and hollows out ter cheeks. ‘Nevermind.’ Matsukawa signs quickly, and his head rolls into Akaashi’s neck as he groans. “Fuck.” He curses. 

“This is Yuuji’s way of making your day better.” Tendou explains as he crosses his arms over his chest and smirks. “Akaashi suggested we let you sleep.” 

Matsukawa snorts shortly before taking in a sharp breath. “Fuck Yuuji.” 

“This is kind of unfair, Yuuji is having all the fun.” Tendou pouts. 

-

Tendou’s single complaint turned the entire scene into something completely and entirely different. Tendou is tucked behind Matsukawa, who is now naked and blindfolded on their bed. Yuuji is still taking Matsukawa’s cock into ter mouth, te are also naked and are tucked near the end of the bed, to get a better angle to suck him off. Akaashi, who sits comfortably on the bed with Matsukawa’s head in his lap. He’s running his hands through his hair. Matsukawa is feeling a lot right now, sleepy, comfortable, turned on to the max. Tendou is rutting his dick between Matsukawa’s asscheeks, the movement is slow and fluid with lubrication coating Matukawa’s ass, making it slick and shiny. Being blindfolded is an entirely different sensation. He’s used to not hearing well, not being able not to see.

‘This is weird.’ Matsukawa signs to Akaashi. 

“But do you like it?” Akaashi asks with a smile. 

“Yes.” 

Tendou removes himself from behind Matsukawa and lathers his member with more lubrication, making him slippery. Matsukawa tenses, he knows what’s coming next and he can barely stand the stimulation that’s already going on. “Yuuji-” Matsukawa calls, and as Tendou slides against his entrance and enters him shallowly, he feels his hole spread and his ass tighten around the male he comes. Hard, his throat hitting the back of Yuuji’s throat and vacuum sucking his semen out of him. 

“Good boy, you’re so pretty when you come Issei.” Akaashi encouraged gently. Matsukawa groaned as Tendou pushed forward and Yuuji pulled off of him. The spread was painfully delicious and Matsukawa’s soft hisses turned into groans when Tendou bottomed out. “Oh yeah, you’re gonna be a good cock sleeve for Satori, right Issei? Our pretty Issei,” Akaashi ran his hands through Matsukawa’s hair, and when the other looked up at Akaashi, Matsukawa’s eyes were glossed over and almost lost. 

Yuuji intervened, pulling Matsukawa’s chin down to face tim, and planted a soft yet yearning kiss to Mastukawa’s lip. Yuuji runs ter hands through Issei’s hair as te kisses him, Satori’s hips move slowly against Matsukawa’s as he gains a rhythm. But it’s not long before Satori is moving desperately into his lover, and when glossy eyes Matsukawa is meeting each thrust with his own movement. Akaashi can’t help but harden as the sight. Yuuji kissing Issei softly, Satori fucking Issei roughly as Akaashi gives him little compliments and praise that makes Issei whine. “God, you’re such a good boy Issei, so pretty and needy for Satori,” Akaashi mumbles, pulling his hair out of his face. Issei’s eyes are shut closed and his hips are moving frantically against Satori even though he’s completely wiped out. Yuuji moves ter tongue around loosely, clashing sloopy against Issei’s.

“Fuck Issei-I’m gonna come.” Satori groans, his fingers slide around Issei’s hips, digging into them almost bruising. Satori’s last few thrusts are erratic and harsh before he spills inside of his boyfriend. His breath comes in hot against Issei’s neck as he curls in. Sliding his hand around his front to hold him close.

“Now you can sleep Issei, we’ll be here for you when you wake up.” Akaashi said softly, he watched as all of his lovers began to drift. Slowly and comfortably into sleep. They would complain about the mess when they woke, but all that mattered now was each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated 
> 
> -alec


End file.
